All a dream?
by greekgeekspywannabe
Summary: Inspired by a headcanon where Percy wakes up to find out the demigod world wasn't real. Nicer than that but he wakes up to find himself back at Yancy Academy. Was it all a dream or is someone messing with him? I own nothing, not even headcanon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all my lovely readers!**

**New story inspired by prompt where after the fifth book Percy wakes up to find out he's been in a coma since he was twelve and is devastated to find out Annabeth wasn't real.**

**Well this is a lot nicer than that.**

**Love to hear what you think.**

* * *

Aboard the Argo II the air was cool and breeze soft, headed for Greece with Leo at the wheel, Jason walking around deck with Piper, Hazel and Frank somewhere else. But as Percy and Annabeth took the night shift they were laying down in Percy's cabin, unable to sleep Annabeth read a book while Percy twirled her gray strand of hair.

"You're really distracting, you know that?" she said quietly.

"Kinda my goal, we don't have a Hedge to nag at us and threaten to but bells around our necks anymore."

"Seaweed brain," she mutters, he kisses her cheek.

"Your seaweed brain, and quite proud of it." She turned her head and kissed him on the lips, and it ended up lasting a few minutes and them breathless.

"We really should try to get some sleep." He nods and snuggles into her as she pulled up the sheets. With his face in her hair, smelling her lemon citrus shampoo he relaxed enough to get some sleep.

* * *

They were abruptly woken up with the rocking of the ship and the alarm going off, they reacted by jumping out of bed grabbing armor and weapons that were scattered around the room and running up to the main deck. On the deck was a mess, crates were all over the place, Buford the Table was running around, a sail came down. Percy ran up to Leo with Annabeth close behind where he was trying to get the ship level again.

"Leo what the Hades is going on?" Percy said as he tried to remain balanced at the helm.

"I have no clue! One minute smooth sailing then the ship began rocking and stuff we can't see kept knocking the others down even Frank who when all Ape."

"Any ideas how to stop them?" Percy asked.

"Not off the top of my head, if they were wind spirits then Jason would be able to fight them, I'm not sure at the moment,"

"We'll figure it out, we've faced bigger problems," He squeezed her hand in reassurance, "Let's get everyone down so they don't get anymore hurt, Jason can probably help balance out the ship, maybe they'll leave once we get out of this area."

"That might work, let's do it." She replied and they ran to the deck, Percy called out to Jason and the others trying to give them some kind of direction. After they acknowledged his plan they started to move around, Jason trying to help balance the ship.

Probably all of the beings that were attacking the ship suddenly stopped, you could see a faint outline of them. They all rushed at Percy who had little chance to protect himself from them. They felt cold against his skin, as they hit Percy like a battering ram the wind was knocked out of him and he ended up on his back unable to move, to breathe, he couldn't fight back as much as he wanted to, as much as he wanted to protect Annabeth, who stood in horror as he remained on the deck still.

He was fading, the edges of his vision were turning black. He began to feel so cold like he was in a piece of ice, that feeling crawling to consume his whole body. He stared at the sky for what felt like hours, then Annabeth was all he could see her warm hands on either side of his face. Her eyes full of unshed tears, he wanted so desperately to hold her and wipe away those tears and make her feel safe, tell her that he's not going anywhere, not again, not ever.

"No, no, Percy stay with me, wake up, Percy stay with me, please, wake up, wake up, Percy please, don't leave me," She began to say franticly and urgently, it was after she said that did he realize that he closed his eyes and say nothing but darkness, he could no longer feel her warm hands or smell her signature lemon citrus scent. She continued to plead for him to wake up, but he slipped farther and farther into the darkness. Until he felt like he was starting to emerge.

"Percy, Percy, come on Perce, wake up. Get your sorry but out of bed." That wasn't Annabeth, that was someone else entirely, it was familiar but a voice he hasn't heard in a while. Feeling started to come back to his limbs, that's when he felt someone shaking his shoulder. After all he's been through his first instinct was to attack. He didn't even have complete control of his body yet but he felt himself launch out of the soft bed and pin whoever was touching him to the floor, all of felt like an out of body experience, his eyes weren't even open yet. "Perce! What the heck?!" That's when he opened his eyes and immediately regretted it.

"Grover?"

* * *

**What do you think? Please tell me!**

**-Greekgeekspywannabe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again my lovelies! **

**yes this is being the second post of the day, don't expect much of it to happen anytime soon as I start up school next week.**

**On with the next chapter**

* * *

Percy stayed there for a minute, staring at Grover bewildered, he was smaller than he remembered, he looked younger than the Lord of the Wild that he knew, his horns were non-existent and only had a few wisps on his chin; but sure enough it was Grover.

"Grover?" Percy said weakly, questioning his own voice since it sounded different.

"Yes, can you get off me? You're freaking me out a bit." Grover said with his voice wavering, slowly Percy got up and gave his friend a hand up as well. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing here?" Percy was confused since he knew Grover was trying to bring back the Wild.

"Um I'm your roommate since you've seem to have forgotten." Percy finally looked around the room he was in. It was his dorm room from his time at Yancy before he was asked to leave, when did that happen since he's still here? He looked at Grover who had a worried expression obviously placed on his face, Percy is taller than Grover now, so why were they closer in height? Percy turned to the full length mirror that was in their room. "Perce?"

Percy walked up to the mirror in shock, he was a kid again, he looked like his twelve year old self from before going to camp, the camp from his dream. Could all of it have been a dream?

"Percy? Are you sure you're okay?" Grover spoke up again and Percy turned to look at his friend.

"Yeah its just that I had a really weird dream, I mean really weird."

"I bet since you were mumbling all night,"

"I was? What was I saying?"

"I don't know, couldn't make it out, almost like a different language. But what kind of weird?"

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you, its that crazy."

"Come on just tell me,"

"Alright, the Greek gods? They were real and still around and I was a demigod." Either Grover was better at hiding his emotion than Percy remembered or dreamed, or whatever; Grover showed no signs of that being true and had just an expression of him thinking it over.

"That might make sense since you fell asleep studying for Mr. Brunner's class."

"I did?" Grover nodded and pointed to the Greek mythology textbook that had fallen of the bed when Percy had flung off the bed to attack Grover. "I guess I did."

"Look we're going to be late for breakfast at this rate, so get dressed and hurry up." Grover said, Percy noticed that Grover was already dressed.

"Okay, you can go on ahead. I'm not really hungry and I know how you can be as hungry as a goat."

"Was that what I was in your dream? A goat?" Grover asked and Percy tried to hold back a chuckle.

"Pretty close, still loved Enchiladas though."

"Alright, see you in class. Perce." Grover grabbed his crutches off the floor and his book bag and left the room.

Percy stayed where he was for a moment before facing the mirror again. He looked at his hair, still unruly as ever but there was no gray streak. He looked at his face, his eyes seemed to be a bit brighter but that could all because of the lighting, he didn't have as bad of bags under his eyes as he thought he did. He looked at his right forearm to see nothing special there since in his dream he swore he had a tattoo there of a trident. He took off his shirt, the scrawny little body that he remembered, not the all muscles and a six pack to spare that he had in his dream. The muscles his dreamself had work so hard for and endured so much pain to get that would get the attention of all the girls, for some reason he didn't care about that. The only girl he cared about was the one he saw before Grover woke him up, Annabeth with hair of gold and eyes of gray that matched her gray streak, his dream girl, if only she really was real then he would be the luckiest guy ever. He finished getting dressed in the school uniform, got his books together and left the room to find the one other person who he remembered from his dream, Mr. Brunner.

He knocked on Mr. Brunner's classroom door, all the students were at breakfast so the teacher was alone in the room, he sat behind his desk sitting in his wheelchair when Percy walked in.

"C-Mr. Brunner?" Percy said nervously for some strange reason.

"Yes? Percy? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at breakfast?" Mr. Brunner scrunched his eyebrows at Percy.

"I wasn't that hungry this morning, and I wanted to talk to you."

"I feel honored, what do you wish to talk about?" He turned his wheelchair towards Percy to say he had his full attention. Percy looked around the room trying to figure out how to start his questions. He looked at the posters around the room.

"All that greek and roman mythology," Percy absentmindedly rubbed his right forearm at the mention of the Romans, "is it possible all of it actually happened? The gods being real and having children?" He tried to not look at his teacher but he could tell that Mr. Brunner was studying him.

"Could you look at me please?" Percy reluctantly looked at his teacher and looked in his eyes that looked almost too old for him, he saw those in his dream last night, only a small part of it though, that girl was there more than anyone else.

"I do not know if they were alive, they could have been for all we know. If they were alive then those children surely were heroes, but your lineage does not define your actions. You can do anything you set your mind to. Percy, what brought upon this curiosity?"

"Um just a weird dream, that's all."

"Ok," Mr. Brunner turned and Percy continued to scan the room until his eyes landed in the case that held the swords and others things Mr. Brunner used for Roman Gladiator day. Although something Roman wasn't quite right.

"Mr. Brunner?" Percy asked not taking his gaze off the case.

"Yes, Percy?"

"That sword, and the rest of this case, its not Roman at all is it? They're Greek, aren't they?"

Mr. Brunner didn't respond immediately causing Percy to tense up with anticipation as if he just caught a hint of what he thought was the truth he hoped for, because if the dream was real then the girl was real. "What makes you say that?" was all he asked, his tone flat.

"I don't know, just a feeling, are they? greek I mean." Percy could hear him roll up behind him to inspect the contents of the case.

"Possibly Roman and Greek were quite similar as the Romans modeled after the Greeks."

"And yet they were mortal enemies and the gods had conflicting personalities." Percy said quietly.

"I guess in a side by side comparison the Roman gods were more disciplined than the Greeks, remember that as it might show up on a quiz."

"I doubt that I'll forget it."

"Look at the time, I suggest you get a move on if you don't want to be late to class." Mr. Brunner says after glancing at the clock.

"I guess you're right, I'll see you later Mr. Brunner."

"Until later, Percy." Awkwardly, Percy left the room since he was trying to figure out if he said that last part in English.

* * *

**What did you think? Reviews are what motivate me to update.**


End file.
